Moi et mon Arceus
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Court one-shot racontant l'histoire d'une jeune enfant accompagnée de son Arceus. Quelques pages seulement de lecture.


_Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Léa et j'ai huit ans ! Je suis une dresseuse pokémon. Enfin, dresseuse … J'ai juste un seul pokémon depuis l'âge de six ans. Ce pokémon, c'est Arceus ! Oui, oui, c'est bien Arceus ! Il est vraiment très fort et très beau en plus ! C'est mon papa qui me l'a offert lorsque j'avais que six ans. Avant, je ne pouvais pas beaucoup sortir car j'étais malade mais maintenant ça va beaucoup mieux depuis que j'ai Arceus._

_Maintenant qu'il est avec moi, je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'autres pokémons. Mon Arceus, c'est vraiment le plus fort de tous ! Quand un Keunotor sauvage tente de m'attaquer, il me défend sans même avoir peur ! Et puis, je peux monter sur son dos, c'est vraiment très drôle et trop bien ! Mon papa et ma maman m'ont laissé commencer mon voyage initiatique alors, je devais collecter tous les badges pour essayer de devenir maîtresse de la ligue pokémon !_

_Mais bon … Comme je n'ai que huit ans, les autres enfants plus âgés que moi se moquent car je suis trop jeune pour eux ! C'est pourtant pas drôle du tout ! Moi, je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi. Et puis … Je n'ai pas besoin d'autres pokémons alors quand ils se moquent de moi, je leur dis de venir combattre mon Arceus ! Mon Arceus, il est vraiment très fort et très puissant et tout ! Les autres disent que c'est juste un Metamorph mais moi, je sais que c'est le vrai Arceus ! Alors, mon Arceus, et bien, il les combat et il les bat facilement !_

_Y a juste vraiment les champions d'arène qui sont forts quand même. Eux aussi, ils sont surpris que moi, je veux devenir une dresseuse pokémon mais ils acceptent de se battre contre moi et Arceus. Arceus, il arrive quand même à les battre car même si ils sont plus intelligents que moi car je ne suis qu' une enfant, ils ne peuvent pas réussir à battre mon Arceus ! C'est vraiment un grand Arceus, lui ! Et y en a pas d'autres !_

_Puis le soir, quand il fait très tard, très froid et très nuit, et bien, moi, je dors contre Arceus. Arceus, il est vraiment très chaud et très bon ! Sa fourrure, elle est toute douce aussi ! J'arrive bien à dormir contre lui, c'est vraiment chouette ! Puis lorsque je me réveille, il frotte sa tête contre moi, c'est vraiment drôle et amusant ! Arceus, moi, je l'aime plus que tout le reste ! Enfin, sauf ma maman et mon papa hein ? Car ce sont eux qui m'ont donné Arceus. Avant, j'allais pas du tout bien mais maintenant que j'ai Arceus, je vais toujours bien !_

_Toujours toujours toujours bien ! D'ailleurs, même si ça fait deux ans que je suis avec lui, j'ai des fois de grosses fatigues alors … Arceus, il me porte sur son dos pendant que je me repose. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai des fois vraiment envie de dormir mais ce n'est pas très grave de toute façon car Arceus, il est là ! Alors, moi, j'ai pas peur de me reposer puisque je sais qu'il veille toujours sur moi. Et puis … Quand j'ai des problèmes, il reste avec moi._

_Toujours, toujours, toujours avec moi ! Arceus, c'est vraiment le meilleur des pokémons ! Papa et maman me l'ont dit. Arceus, c'est le dieu des pokémons ! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est un dieu mais ils m'ont dit que c'était le plus fort des pokémons ! Moi, je le savais déjà puisque j'ai réussi à battre tout le monde ! Mais bon … Je sais pas si papa et maman sont au courant mais je sais que ce n'est pas très important._

_Enfin … Papa et maman sont parfois inquiets que je sois toute seule alors ils n'arrêtent pas de m'appeler pour avoir de mes nouvelles. Alors, moi, je leur donne car je ne veux pas qu'ils soient tristes parce que je ne suis plus là. J'aime beaucoup maman et papa … Pourtant, je les rassure comme je peux car moi, j'ai Arceus avec moi alors, ils n'ont pas à avoir peur ! Les vilains pokémons ne peuvent rien contre lui ! Et puis alors, il est toujours, toujours là pour me protéger ! Vive Arceus, c'est mon Arceus à moi !_

_Papa et maman me disent souvent de prendre mes médicaments. Moi, je les écoute car je sais que je dois les prendre si je ne veux pas tomber malade une nouvelle fois. Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle du tout la maladie. Tu es obligé de rester toujours assis ou couché dans un grand lit d'hôpital et de regarder les autres qui s'amusent alors que tu ne peux pas. Moi, j'étais comme ça avant d'avoir Arceus. Maintenant que je vais beaucoup mieux, j'ai beaucoup moins peur même si je n'ai toujours pas d'amis. Mais pourquoi en avoir alors que j'ai Arceus ? Arceus est tout pour moi, c'est le meilleur des amis que je puisse avoir !_

_Avec lui, je vis tout plein d'aventures et j'arrive à avoir les badges que beaucoup de dresseurs aimeraient avoir ! Moi, je suis pas très forte, non, c'est même tout le contraire … Moi je suis un peu faible, c'est ce que le monsieur en blouse blanche m'avait dit quand j'étais à l'hopital. Alors, je dois faire attention à ma santé et je prends tous les médicaments que le monsieur me donnait. J'ai toujours des petits cachets, des gélules et toutes ces choses compliquées à avaler … Mais ce n'est pas un problème car je reste toujours avec Arceus !_

_Mais bon … C'est vraiment embêtant de prendre que des médicaments tous les jours mais ce n'est pas un souci. Même si bon … J'aimerai ne plus avoir à en prendre. Mais voilà, c'est comme ça et je ne peux pas faire autrement, hihihi ! Et puis bon, avec Arceus, même prendre des médicaments, ce n'est pas embêtant ! Et puis … Et puis … Et puis … Ah … Je suis encore un peu fatiguée, je crois que je vais me reposer sur lui car il faut que je dorme._

_Hum … Dormir mais avec la fourrure d'Arceus contre moi. C'est vraiment doux et chaud. J'aimerai ne jamais me réveiller et continuer de dormir mais je sais qu'il ne le faut pas. Et puis … Pourquoi est-ce que l'on avance aussi vite ? Lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'ai vu Arceus qui galopait à toute allure. Je lui ai demandé ce qui se passait et il m'a dit que nous étions poursuivis. C'est vrai que mon Arceus a moi est capable de parler ! C'est très bien car j'ai pas besoin d'amis humain grâce à lui !_

_Poursuivis par quoi ou qui ? Par de vilains monsieurs et de vilaines madames qui voulaient essayer de prendre mon Arceus ! Mais moi, on ne touche pas à Arceus ! Mon Arceus, il m'a alors emmené au sommet d'une montagne. Il m'a dit que son nom, c'était le mont couronné ou quelque chose du genre. Il m'a dit que là-bas, nous serons alors en sécurité ! J'adore vivre des aventures avec mon Arceus ! Il m'a fait descendre et puis nous étions dans un endroit entouré par des piliers. Il a fait subitement apparaître de grands escaliers qui allaient vers le ciel avant de se tourner vers moi._

« Si tu montes avec moi, tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière. » _me murmura t-il._

« Mais ils ne viendront plus nous embêter alors ces personnes qui veulent nous séparer ? »

« C'est le cas, Léa. Mais là où nous allons, plus personne ne nous séparera. Mais tu ne verras plus personne. Tu seras seule avec moi. »

« Alors je ne verrais plus maman et papa ? Est-ce qu'ils seront tristes ? » _lui demandai je avant qu'il n'hoche sa tête positivement._

_Ne plus revoir maman et papa ? Mais ces personnes voulaient retirer mon seul ami, Arceus. Je sais que papa et maman veulent que je sois heureuse et je suis heureuse avec lui. J'ai grimpé sur le dos d'Arceus et puis, nous avons monté les marches ensemble._

« Heure du décès : 17H53. Prénom de la patiente : Léa Lanas. »

« Pauvre enfant … Mourir si jeune … » _murmura l'infirmière à côté du médecin qui venait d'écrire quelques lignes sur le bloc-notes. Cause du décès : Leucémie aiguë._

_Couchée dans un lit d'hopital alors que le signal venait d'être interrompu, une jeune fille aux boucles châtaigne avait les yeux fermés. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle serrait contre elle une peluche représentant le Dieu des Pokémons. Là-haut, dans le ciel, ils resteraient ensemble comme toujours dans les histoires qu'elle s'était forgées._


End file.
